Behind those Glasses
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: Hakuryuu Ren who only opened his heart to his older sister was suddenly asked by the super famous idol Judal to be an idol. It was a once in a life time chance that anybody would grab at, but what Judal never expected was a 'no.' No one had ever refused Judal, not even Kou Agency's best idols. Little does Hakuryuu knows there was nothing or no one Judal could not get.
1. Chapter 1: Do you want to be an idol?

**Here's my third story. I hope you like it. I'm sorry for giving you guys unbetaed stories even though you deserve better. If only my writing skills were better. Even though my material is still lacking, I'm glad to see that there are at least some people who are willing to read my works. ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡**

* * *

Chapter 1: Do You Want to be an Idol?

A mysterious figure wearing sunglasses while holding a large bouquet of roses appears in front of the entrance of a school.

"What a dull place."

The man pushes up his sunglasses as he sees the school building before he enters the school campus.

* * *

Inside a classroom, it is currently break time so everybody is chatting along with their friends except for one blue haired boy.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them. It was just that he had no friends. It wasn't because of his personality either. Hakuryuu is actually a very sweet boy, unfortunately he's also very shy so he was too nervous to make any friends. His scar didn't exactly help him either so he wore glasses trying to make his scar less visible.

When class was about to begin, a young man with long black hair tied in a long braid that reaches his ankles wearing sunglasses holding a bouquet of roses appears. As the man is walking closer towards him, Hakuryuu looks close to fleeing away in terror. There is something about the man that makes Hakuryuu feel anxious. Much to Hakuryuu's dismay, the man stops right by Hakuryuu's desk. He brings the rose up close towards Hakuryuu and slowly takes off his sunglasses. The man is really handsome without the sunglasses even if his eyes were closed.

"Hey, do you want to be idol?"

The man slowly opens his eyes to reveal his bright ruby red eyes only to see no one in front of him.

…

"Kyaaaaa!"

In an instant, the young man is surrounded by the women of the classroom. There are girls from other classrooms near both of the classroom's doors glancing at him.

"Judal-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Would you like to go out for karaoke?"

"If you're scouting for new recruits, I'd be more than happy to take your offer."

"No way! You can't even sing. Leave this to the Music Club's best musician."

"A vocalist is a better position!"

"You wanna take this outside, slut."

"Bring it on, bitch."

While the women are pettily fighting amongst themselves, Judal walks over to male student.

"Hey, where did that kid go?" Judal acts all high and mighty not paying much attention to the student who is acting all giddy being in front of a famous person, only wanting the answer to his question.

"If you're talking about Ren-kun, he went that way." The student points to the door in the back. "He's probably in the library."

Having completed his objective, Judal heads towards the library ignoring all the stares directed at him.

* * *

Inside the school library, a certain bespectacled blue haired boy is sitting on top of a ladder organizing the library books, trying to forget about that person who showed up before him out of no where. Hakuryuu sighs at the memory of the mysterious man who appeared before him carrying a large bouquet of roses.

"Why would that person want to see me?" Hakuryuu tilts his head to the siding unaware of why Judal came to see him since he left before he could hear a word of what Judal was about to say.

"That's cuz I wanna make you into an idol." Judal who appears out of no where resting his head on Hakuryuu's shoulder addresses nonchalantly. Startled by the sudden appearance of the same person he was thinking about, Hakuryuu ends up losing his balance on the ladder and braces himself for the impact, but instead of feeling the hard ground on his body, he felt the soft warmth of two strong firm arms. When Hakuryuu slowly opens his eyes, he sees Judal carrying him in his arms. What shocked Hakuryuu was not that Judal saved him, but rather the position in which Hakuryuu is in Judal's arms.

"Ano, I do not mean to be rude, but may you let me go?" Hakuryuu asks politely hoping that he would let him go.

"No way, you'll just run away like the last time."

"I promise I won't flee, but please let me down."

Judal doesn't see why Hakuryuu is against being in Judal's grasp until he notices the blush on Hakuryuu's face. Judal grins now knowing why Hakuryuu was so adamant about it.

"Eh, why?" Judal obviously fakes a surprise reaction.

"Because it's…." Hakuryuu doesn't catch Judal's sarcasm.

"Embarrassing." Hakuryuu mutters quietly.

"Well it was because of this embarrassing princess carry saved from falling flat on the ground."

"I know that and I'm grateful for you for saving me, but you can put down already. I'm probably heavy."

"Not really, you're lighter than a girl. Now that I have a better look at you, you're slimmer than a girl and not to mention your face is prettier than a girl's." Judal jokes around with Hakuryuu, leaning in closer towards Hakuryuu's face. "If only we could do something about those glasses."

"I-It's fine. My eye sight isn't very good."

"Yeah right. Those glasses aren't real. They're fake." While Hakuryuu is surprised to find out that Judal knew that his glasses were fake, Judal uses that moment to snatch Hakuryuu's glasses away, holding them in his mouth.

Judging from how self conscious Hakuryuu was about his face, Judal expected an ugly, nerdy kid. What he didn't expect was how attractive Hakuryuu looked especially his blue heterochromatic eyes even with the scar on his face.

…

Judal drops his jaw wide open from the shock unintentionally letting go of Hakuryuu and his glasses which both ended up on the ground. Unfortunately for Hakuryuu, his glasses couldn't stand the impact and broke.

"Wah! My glasses." Hakuryuu carefully picks up the pieces of glass with his hankerchief and runs off to the nearest exit in hopes of fixing his glasses at the optometrist.

Judal snaps out of his daze right before Hakuryuu leaves to get his glasses fixed.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you yet. I still haven't finished what I came here for." Judal starts acting serious about this not amused that someone is leaving him in favor of a pair of broken glasses.

"Then…"

"What did you come here for?" Hakuryuu asks clueless as to why Judal with bother with someone like him.

Judal falls on the floor in disbelief.

?

Hakuryuu is confused at Judal's sudden action thinking that there was no way that he should have fallen.

"I came here to make you into an idol!" Not only did Hakuryuu run away from him when they first met, he also didn't even bother to listen to him.

"If that's all, then no thank you." Hakuryuu casually refused while heading for the exit.

"Hehe, I knew you would see things my….. Wait, no thank you? What do you mean 'no thank you?' Don't you want to be a somebody instead of some average nobody."

"No." With that said Hakuryuu exits through the door to get his glasses fixed.

Judal is left by himself in the library unable to comprehend why Hakuryuu would refuse him.

"Kekeke…" Judal is shaking as he laughs quietly.

"Ren, Hakuryuu…. I'd expect nothing less from you. As I thought, you really are interesting." From that day on, Hakuryuu's life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2: Kou Talent Agency

**I apologize for the wait in updating 'Behind those Glasses.' I'm currently working two new works for Magi and they'll take some time before they finish so some of my other works might have some late updates 'cause it isn't easy working on five stories at the same time, seven if I include Shitenhouji's Prince of Tennis which is getting more views than I expected and my fictionpress story which is kept a secret. If you want to know what it is and really like my stories, then PM me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kou Talent Agency

A normal day. Normal classmates. Normal uniform. Normal education. It was like any other day for Hakuryuu Ren. He woke up at 6:00 AM in the morning and made his breakfast and lunch. He went to school hoping to gather up the courage to make friends despite his shy nature. The only companions he could make were here sister and cousins. All went like any other day. Hakuryuu sitting in class failing to communicate with his classmates. Then all of a sudden his life turned all around when some stranger he never met suddenly came up to him and asked him if he wanted to be an idol.

Hoping yesterday was all but a bad dream, Hakuryuu continued his normal day at school. Alas it seems fate was not on his side as he, when he saw the same black haired man from yesterday at the gates of his school. Before Hakuryuu could make a detour using the back entrance, the mysterious black haired man from yesterday had already spotted Hakuryuu. Ignoring the women poorly attempting to woo him, Judal walked up to the poor bespectacled boy who wanted to get away from that place as far as possible.

"Hakuryuu, about time you showed up. So have you decided to be an idol?"

Just as Hakuryuu was about to flee Judal said something that caught his attention.

"It must be hard for your sister to earn a living for two people. I guess that's why you're on a scholarship."

!

Hakuryuu is bewildered on how a stranger knows about his family background.

"Let's go somewhere quiet. Since you wouldn't like it if word got about your family situation."

* * *

Although he was hesitant to follow the mysterious man he met yesterday, Hakuryuu knew he couldn't let the whole school know about his family situation, burdening his hard working older sister would be the last thing on his mind.

"We're here." Judal's voice breaks Hakuryuu from his thoughts. Before Hakuryuu could say anything, Judal opens the door in front of them where he saw a middle aged man who looked like he was in his forties.

"Judal, what are you doing here? You have a photo shoot with Kougyoku right now." The man demanded. "Who is that kid?"

"Like I'd want to partner up with the Old Hag for a photo shoot about pigs."

"Judal, that's no way to speak to your coworkers and the theme is 'The Enchanting Forest.'"

"Ano, may I leave?" Hakuryuu meekly asks hoping the man would say yes.

"That voice..." The man jumps from his seat like a frog. Hakuryuu is scared at why the man just suddenly leaped from the chair is now in front of him. The man clutches onto both of Hakuryuu's arms.

"You're here, my golden angel."

"Huh?" Angel? How did he know Hakuryuu? Why is he calling him an angel? Hakuryuu is too freaked out to comprehend what is going on.

"Judal, good job. I'll overlook your absence for finding my precious siren."

"I'm sure you're probably wondering why you're here. First of all, I want to apologize for the inconvenience this fool has caused. As shady as he looks, he's a sort of honest to good worker."

"So he's not some shady guy out to sell my organs?" Hakuryuu is bewildered to find out about Judal.

"As plausible as it is, he isn't a yakuza."

"How did you come up with that conclusion!? My face is on nearly every channel."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kou Talent Agency's music director. I would like you to sign up as a Kou Talent Agency idol. Of course, you'll agree to it since this is an offer you can't refuse."

"I'm sorry but I would like to decline." Hakuryuu refuses gently.

"What! Why? Is it because of Judal. Don't worry no here is like him. It's only just him."

"Exactly what's that suppose to mean?" Judal snarled.

"No, it's just that I'm not exactly what you're looking for in an idol so I'll-"

"Nonsense, you're the perfect star we're looking for and-"

"Hey Hakuryuu, I think Hakuei would beg to differ.

...

At the mention of his sister, Hakuryuu knew that Judal was more than just a mere acquaintance of his sister.

"What it is that you are after?" Hakuryuu switches from his polite speech to an inform tone. Normally Hakuryuu would act polite as it is in his nature, but for his sister, he is willing to put aside his shy nature.

"Nice look you got there. For a second, I almost mistook you for a model if it weren't for the glasses." Even though Judal can't see the sharp glare in Hakuryuu's eyes due to the glasses Hakuryuu is wearing, Judal can tell how serious Hakuryuu is.

'Looks like my instincts were right on.'

"I know your sister, Hakuei. She's one of Kou Agency's best actresses. Even for a great actress like her, it must be hard for her to support herself and her little brother."

Hakuryuu looks down at the floor knowing that he's right.

Judal momentarily glances at Hakuryuu seeing how his words are starting to take an effect on him and smirks. Judal shifts his hand towards Hakuryuu's face.

"So how about being an idol and your poor sister won't have to work so hard." As Judal says that, he removes Hakuryuu's glasses revealing his beautiful blue heterochromic eyes.

Hakuryuu has doubts about Judal's offer. He does want to help ease his sister's workload, but at the same time he knows that he can't be an idol due to his shyness but most of all because of the scar on his face. As a child, he could never make any friends due to his scar which resulted in his self consciousness about his appearance. Another reason was because he didn't want to affect Hakuei's reputation so he hid his face so that no one would know that he was Hakuei's little brother.

"Don't worry about all that useless crap and just accept my offer. I'll make sure you won't have a single thing to worry about."

"I..."

'There's no way he can refuse me.'

"I'm sorry but I must decline."

Ever since he was a child, Judal would always get what he wanted but now there is one person in front of him that refused him not only once but twice. Judal can't help but tremble in excitement as he has found a new play toy in front of him.

"Is that your final decision?" Judal playfully asks.

"It is."

"I guess you leave me with no choice."

?

Both Hakuryuu and the music director do not like the sound I Judal's tone.

"Hakuei, you heard him. It looks like he doesn't want to work with you."

!

"Sister!" Hakuryuu is shocked to see Hakuei standing near the door.

"Hakuryuu, is it true you don't wish to work with me?" Tears begin to form in Hakuei's eyes.

"N-No, it's not like that." Unable to say anything else, Hakuryuu says the words he should not have said.

"Good it looks like you're going to join us."

"I'll get the proper paperwork ready. Since you're underage, I'll need your guardian's approval."

The music director hands Hakuei the documents pertaining to Hakuryuu's enrollment into Kou Talent Agency.

"I can't wait for your debut." Hakuei gladly signs the papers.

Everything was happening so fast that Hakuryuu no longer knew what was going on anymore. Was it him or did Hakuei cheer really fast?

* * *

**Omake 1**

_Take 1_

"Who are you and what it is that you are after?" Hakuryuu switches from his polite speech to an inform tone. Normally Hakuryuu would act polite as it is in his nature, but for his sister, he is willing to put aside his shy nature.

"Nice look you got there. For a second, I almost mistook you for a model if it weren't for the glasses." Even though Judal can't see the sharp glare in Hakuryuu's eyes due to the glasses Hakuryuu is wearing, Judal can tell how serious Hakuryuu is.

.

.

.

.

.

'Just how much of a siscon is he?'

_Take 2_

"Who are you and what it is that you are after?" Hakuryuu switches from his polite speech to an inform tone. Normally Hakuryuu would act polite as it is in his nature, but for his sister, he is willing to put aside his shy nature.

"Nice look you got there. For a second, I almost went and raped you."

*slap*

The next thing Judal knew, Hakuryuu was gone, and he had a red hand print on his left cheek.

**Omake 2**

"How did you come up with that conclusion!? My face is on nearly every channel."

"Yes, yes, I believe you. You're a very popular idol." Hakuryuu gives Judal a patronizing tone.

"Hey, what's with that pitying time? I'm serious. Really you should watch TV more often."

"But I don't have a TV."

"What are you a caveman?" Judal could not believe that someone in this day and age didn't have a television in their house.

**Omake 3**

"As you already know, I'm-"

"I have no idea who you are."

"Then you must have at least seen me on-"

"I've never seen you before in my life." Hakuryuu quickly interrupts Judal while he's talking.

"Eh?"

"As I have said, I've never seen you before."

"Seriously."

Hakuryuu nods his head.

"Hey, hey kid, this isn't the time to be joking. There's no in this nation who hasn't heard my name before."

"I'm sorry to say this but I absolutely have no idea who you are. And I don't see how that's important."

"I'm Judal the magi who's released millions of albums. Even as a child, I was super famous and popular. I'm one of Kou Talent Agency's best idols."

"Never heard of you."

For the first time in his life, Judal felt slightly insignificant.

* * *

Here's a bit of a summary of the two new stories. Just so you know these are still works in progress. There's still a lot of work to be done. By the way, I made a poll on my profile to find out which works I should update more often. It's hard to tell which ones I should update first.

**Black and White**

_In hopes of finding his two missing older brothers, Hakuryuu Ren enrolls into Alma Torran Academy, the place where they disappeared. In the school, dark secrets are enshrouded. But Hakuryuu too has a secret of his own. Although things don't go so well, when a certain magi finds out his secret._

**Desire**

_Everything went by so fast. His father, his brothers, and his home were gone. After being taken away from his family that day he lost his family, he is the play toy the magi of the organization that killed his family and had taken him away from his sister. Naively believing that Al Thaman took him in after the loss of his, Hakuryuu does not realize their hidden secrets._


End file.
